The Lonely Zephyr
by Cosmic Pretty Re-ina
Summary: Setelah menulis TakuRan, MasaHika, dan MasaRan...maka saat-nya beralih ke KyouTen. First KyouTen fic. RnR? Rated T untuk jaga2.
1. Kimi ga Suki da yo

**A/N: Entah kenapa jadi ingin menulis KyouTen...padahal rencana-nya pingin pensiun dari fandom Indonesia...anyway, selamat membaca ^^  
**

* * *

"Ah…akhirnya kerja kelompoknya selesai juga!" sahut Kariya sambil menghela nafas lega.

"Iya nih. Eh, sudah jam lima ya? Ranmaru, kita sebaiknya pulang…" ajak sang maestro.

"I-iya. Kita duluan ya, _minna-san_…" pamit Kirino.

"Eh tunggu! Aku dan Hikaru juga mau pulang!" seru Kariya sambil menggandeng(lebih tepatnya sih menarik) tangan Hikaru hingga ke depan rumah Aoi.

"Woi woi! Tungguin aku dong!" tambah Tenma yang sedang menyusul teman-temannya.

Aoi pun akhirnya mengantar tamu-tamunya ke pintu depan rumah-nya dengan kepala-nya yang sudah dipenuhi keringat dingin melihat aksi gaje teman-temannya…

"Wah…Shindou sama Kariya bawa motor ya? Enak banget!" sahut Tenma yang merasa tindakan itu kurang adil.

Kurang adil bagaimana…? Ya…kalau dipikir-pikir, Tenma nanti pasti yang jalan kaki sendiri.

Kirino pasti numpang Shindou dan Hikaru pasti numpang Kariya, jadi dengan kata lain…ya begitu tadi.

"Ranmaru, lebih baik ikut saja! Kan sekarang udah hampir gelap…lagian kamu kan mirip cewek, jadi…"

Tanpa kata-kata lagi, Kirino langsung naik ke atas motor-nya Shindou.

"Iya iya…aku tau kok maksud-mu…" balas Kirino dengan senyum-nya yang bikin cowok maupun cewek tepar (?).

"Hikaru, kamu juga! Cowok tampang _uke _kayak kamu bisa-bisa diserbu _fujoshi _entar…" sahut Kariya.

"Ck, dasar…" ujar Hikaru.

Tapi ujung-ujungnya dia ikut sama Kariya juga.

"Tenma, kamu mau diantar?" tanya Aoi.

"Ah nggak usah lah…aku kan laki-laki. Masa perlu diantar segala?" ujarnya.

"Maksudmu apa?" tanya Kirino dan Hikaru bersamaan.

"Ah, _donmai…_" sahutnya sambil _sweatdrop_.

"Tenma…beneran nggak mau numpang? Kamu kan tampangnya sama _uke_-nya ama Hikaru," tambah Shindou.

"_Hontou ni daijoubu da_…kapten. Aku duluan ya!"

Tenma pun akhirnya menyusuri jalan yang telah dihiasi oleh lampu jalan.

Perasaannya kurang enak…lebih tepatnya, **sangat **tidak enak.

Diri-nya merasa sangat kesepian…tanpa mantan SEED yang selalu ada di samping-nya…

* * *

_**SuzuRyuuji presents**_

_**More Super Gaje Fic**_

_**Another story for The Wild Mist**_

_**The Lonely Zephyr**_

_**Starring: Matsukaze Tenma/Tsurugi Kyousuke**_

_**Genre: Romance/Friendship**_

_**Disclaimer: All Inazuma Eleven GO characters are owned by level-5. I only create the plot.**_

_**Warning: Shounen-ai, kinda random.**_

_**Note: If you don't like this, don't read. Most importantly, don't review.**_

_**Arigatou gozaimasu!**_

* * *

"Tsurugi…kamu sudah mau pulang?" tanya Kurama.

"Iya…tugas-nya sudah selesai kan?" ujar sang mantan SEED itu.

"Udah sih…tapi…"

"Udahlah…bilang aja ke Seto-san kalau aku ada urusan. Orang tua-ku juga nggak mau aku pulang terlalu larut…" lanjutnya lagi.

"Ng…oke. Kalo gitu aku dan Minamisawa juga mau pulang. Woi Hamano, Hayami! Mau ikutan pulang nggak?" ajak Kurama yang kesannya agak sesat itu.

"Ya sudahlah…tapi memangnya boleh sama si…Seto-san?" tanya Hamano yang takut dihajar lagi oleh sang 'preman cewek'.

"Masalahnya aku juga nggak boleh pulang terlalu sore. Besok ada ulangan juga kan?"

"Oh iya! Aku lupa!" seru Hayami sambil menepuk dahi-nya.

"Ya sudahlah…lebih baik kita cepat pulang…" sahut Minamisawa dengan gaya '_sok cool_'-nya.

Karena sudah sepakat, mereka akhirnya pulang ke rumah masing-masing…

Kurama 'nebeng' Minamisawa sementara Hayami ikut-ikutan numpang di motor-nya Hamano.

Sementara Tsurugi…

Tenang, dia juga bawa motor kok.

Hanya saja…sendirian…

"Tsurugi…kamu bisa sendiri? Kamu kan arah-nya lain sendiri…" kata Minamisawa tiba-tiba.

"Ah…tidak masalah. Memangnya aku kelihatan seperti orang yang perlu ditemani?" tanyanya sambil menghidupkan mesin motor-nya.

"Ng…ya sudah kalau begitu. Kita duluan ya!" seru Hamano.

Tsurugi POV

"_Memangnya aku kelihatan seperti orang yang perlu ditemani?"_

_Apa…memang begitu ya…?_

_Ya…aku memang kesepian…_

_Tapi…apa daya…_

_Memang mantan SEED seperti aku pantas untuk disingkirkan…_

_Aku ini orang 'buangan'…mana ada anggota Raimon yang mempercayai aku secara khusus? Dalam kata lain, lebih dari sekedar teman satu tim…_

_Tunggu…! Mungkin ada…_

* * *

Normal POV

Keesokan hari-nya, keadaan SMP Raimon cukup heboh dengan ada-nya pasangan-pasangan baru bermunculan…

Kalau dihitung jarak waktu-nya sejak Kariya dan Hikaru menjadi…'_you-know-what_', kira-kira waktu sudah berlalu dua minggu. Ya, dengan kata lain seminggu sudah berlalu sejak aksi _shipper _abal-abal Hamano dihentikan oleh teriakan keras dari sang penguasa tembok Cina.

Lalu, kenapa kita tiba-tiba nimbrung(?) ke situ…? Lebih baik nyambung walau sedikit daripada tidak sama sekali…#plak#

_Anyway_, daripada kita ketinggalan, lebih baik kita saksikan adegan saat pelajaran matematika berikut ini!

Tenma POV

_Tsurugi…Tsurugi…_

_Ah! Kenapa dari tadi pikiranku isi-nya Tsurugi terus?_

_Apakah benar aku akan…akan…_

"_Psst, Tenma!"_

_Pikiranku tiba-tiba terganggu oleh sosok perempuan berambut biru yang sesuai dengan nama-nya…_

"_Aoi…" gumam-ku. "Ada apa?"_

"_Ini…" katanya seraya menyerahkan selembar kertas kecil kepada-ku._

"_I-ini…apa…?" tanyaku dengan terheran-heran._

"_Ah, itu cuma pesan. Tapi yang jelas, bukan dari-ku," jawabnya sambil berbisik untuk tidak mengganggu pelajaran._

"_Lalu dari siapa…?"_

"_Aku tidak boleh buka mulut, jadi…lebih baik kau lihat sendiri…"_

Normal POV

**KRING**

Sekolah pun telah usai…untuk hari itu. Tenma pun mengambil langkah-nya untuk pergi ke dekat atap seperti isi pesan yang tadi ia terima…

_Temui aku di dekat atap nanti…_

_Tidak akan lama, kok. Jam tiga._

Begitu isi-nya…kata-kata yang cukup sederhana tapi bisa membuat pikiran seseorang jadi tak karuan!

Justru karena kata-kata yang sederhana itu maka pikiran seseorang bisa…begitu…

Tenma pun terus memikirkan kata-kata itu yang sebenarnya cukup mudah dimengerti tetapi sama sekali tidak bisa dicerna dalam hati-nya…

Apa arti pesan itu…sebenarnya…?

Akhirnya…sampailah ia di dekat atap. Di sana banyak tanaman yang ditanam dan dipelihara oleh klub _gardening_, sehingga udara-nya terasa amat segar.

Setelah menghela nafas karena berlari, Tenma pun perlu waktu sepuluh menit untuk menyadari siapa yang tadi memanggilnya…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"TSURUGI?" tanyanya dengan sangat-teramat shock.

Orang yang disebut pun mungkin juga sempat terkaget-kaget, berhubung karena ia tidak menyadari kedatangannya. Tapi ya…setelah 1-2 menit, ia pun kembali ke wujud normal(?)-nya…

"Matsukaze…ada sesuatu yang harus kubicarakan…"

"A-apa itu, Tsurugi?"

"Ng…itu…"

Tsurugi mulai terlihat gagap…padahal tidak biasa-nya untuk orang se-frontal(?) dia untuk menjadi gagap seperti itu!

Wah wah…ada apa gerangan pemirsa?

"Sebenarnya…aku – "

"Tenma, Tsurugi! Semuanya sudah menunggu di bawah."

Ah, betapa bodoh-nya Tsurugi karena ia lupa kalau akan ada latihan sepak bola sepulang sekolah…

Seharusnya ia bilang jam lima…bukan jam tiga…

"Ah! Baik, kapten!"

Tanpa a, b, c, apalagi d, Tenma cepat-cepat menuruni tangga menuju lapangan.

Sementara, Tsurugi…?

"Tsurugi, kau juga sebaiknya per…gi?"

Shindou menjadi cukup…_speechless_ karena melihat mata teman-nya yang sudah berkaca-kaca…

Benar-benar deh dunia sudah terbalik…apa benar Tsurugi, sang preman(?) dari Raimon bisa menangis di depan seseorang yang JAUH dikenal lebih cengeng daripada dia?

Shindou hanya tertegun untuk sementara…tapi kemudian ia menepuk pundak Tsurugi perlahan…

"Tsurugi…jangan-jangan kamu…"

"…"

Keheningan sempat melanda atmosfer itu…

Kedua-nya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa…

Tsurugi terlalu malu untuk mengakui-nya…sedangkan Shindou tidak yakin kalau dia harus terus berbicara di hadapan teman-nya yang sedang 'galau' itu…

Namun, tiba-tiba…Tsurugi mulai membuka mulut-nya…

"Benar, kapten…"

"Eh?"

Shindou sempat cengo sambil terus menenangkan 'teman'-nya itu…

"_Ore wa Matsukaze- iie, Tenma daisuki da_!"

* * *

Note1: I'm not very good with shounen-ai

Note2: I don't even know when I started to get interested in shounen-ai (?)

Kariya: Hentikan English-nya dan lebih baik kita pakai cara tradisional saja…

SuzuRyuuji: (menghela nafas) Oke deh…

Note3: Maaf kalau tidak berkenan atau yang lain-nya karena ini fic pertama mengenai TsuxTen…

Note4: Mohon review-nya untuk fic Super Gaje yang satu ini…^^


	2. Watashi no koto wo aishite kureru?

**A/N: Maaf kalau chapter yang ini kependekan...author lagi rada2 =3=**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Latihan sepak bola pun akhirnya selesai juga…semua anggota telah memakai seragam kembali dan bersiap-siap untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing…

Kecuali satu orang yang dari dulu kita kenal sebagai…Tsurugi Kyousuke.

Eh, ternyata tidak, seorang lagi yang bernama Matsukaze Tenma juga masih di sana (dihajar pembaca). Oke…lanjut!

"Tsurugi, sebenarnya tadi kau mau bilang apa sih?" tanya Tenma yang kebingungan.

"Bukan apa-apa kok…" jawab Tsurugi dengan sikap cuek-nya.

Ya…walaupun mereka tidak pernah mengakui-nya, semua orang juga tahu kalau mereka sebenarnya menyukai satu sama lain (kecuali Shindou tadi karena mungkin dia memang ketinggalan info).

Karena tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan (atau setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan oleh Tsurugi), ia pun mengambil langkahnya menuju pintu keluar sampai…

"Tunggu!" sahut sang midfielder angin. Sang striker kegelapan pun menghentikan langkah-nya oleh perintah sederhana itu.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya singkat. Tenma hanya menelan ludah-nya dan memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada pujaan- eh, maksudnya teman-nya.

"Bolehkah aku menginap di rumah-mu malam ini?"

Tanpa bertanya yang macam-macam seperti "untuk apa?" atau "memangnya ada apa di rumah-mu?" dan sebagai-nya…Tsurugi hanya menjawab, "silahkan saja."

…

Saat jam menunjukkan pukul enam sore, Tenma memasuki rumah Tsurugi bersama dengan sang 'pemilik' rumah tersebut (yang punya kan orang tua-nya…bukan Tsurugi).

"_Eto…_aku tidak merepotkan-mu kan?" tanya Tenma untuk memecah atmosfir keheningan di rumah itu.

"Tidak, kebetulan orang tua-ku sedang pergi tugas ke luar kota."

"Oh, bagus…aku memilih hari yang kurang tepat…" pikir Tenma. "Tidak masalah kok, kebetulan aku sering kesepian karena _nii-san_ masih dirawat di rumah sakit," kata Tsurugi tiba-tiba yang menyentakkan Tenma karena seolah-olah ia bisa membaca pikiran orang lain.

Mereka pun meneruskan perjalanan mereka ke ruang tengah dan Tenma hanya duduk di sofa sementara Tsurugi sedang membuat teh.

Entah Tsurugi tidak ahli membuat teh atau bagaimana tapi waktu sudah berlalu TERLALU lama untuk hanya membuat teh. Tenma akhirnya mulai mengambil remot TV dan mengganti-ganti saluran yang ada…seolah-olah dia lupa kalau dia ada di rumah pacar- eh, maksudnya sahabat-nya.

[_Berita hari ini adalah…_]

…

* * *

"Tidak ada acara yang menarik ya?" ujar Tsurugi tiba-tiba yang membuat Tenma terkejut hingga nyaris jatuh dari sofa.

"Ah, maaf! Tadi aku hanya bosan, jadi…"

"Tak apa, anggaplah ini rumah sendiri," kata-nya seraya meletakkan dua cangkir berisi teh di atas meja.

Tenma pun kembali ke posisi duduk-nya semula dan mengganti saluran-nya lagi.

"Drama Korea, sinetron, ah sudahlah…kartun saja," pikirnya.

Memang tidak bisa dibayangkan kalau seorang remaja polos seperti dia bisa tergila-gila dengan serial seperti Putih Abu-abu.

Tsurugi kemudian meminum teh-nya dan memulai pembicaraan.

"Matsukaze, bagaimana kerja kelompok-mu kemarin?"

"Seperti-nya lancar-lancar saja…kami kerja kelompok di rumah Aoi dan…aku pulang sendirian."

"Ini mah bukannya ceritain kerja kelompok-nya tapi cara-nya dia pulang…" pikir Tsurugi.

"Kamu sendiri bagaimana, Tsurugi?" tanya Tenma.

"Awalnya sih berjalan lancar di rumah Seto-san, dan ujung-ujungnya aku bawa motor sendirian," ujarnya.

"Tuh kan…anda juga…" pikir Tenma. Aduh…kenapa kalian jadi bisa baca pikiran begini?

"Jadi inti-nya kita berdua sama-sama sendirian dong?"

Ya ampun, Tenma; pernyataanmu tadi ambigu sekali sampai-sampai Tsurugi jadi mematung di sofa sebelah.

"B-begitulah," balasnya dengan pipi yang cenderung memerah.

Tsurugi pun mulai tak tahan lagi…memang Tenma belakangan ini sering memeluk-nya atau menunjukkan afeksi lain, tapi kesan-nya jauh berbeda karena ia belum memiliki perasaan ini.

"Tsurugi, kenapa wajah-mu merah begitu?" tanya Tenma dengan polos-nya dan entah kenapa ia menjadi polos lagi padahal kemarin dia sudah bagus bisa galau!

Sementara Tsurugi malah terkena musibah layak-nya di acara-acara TV 'jail' itu.

"Tidak…aku hanya…hanya…"

Tsurugi pun mencoba untuk mencari-cari alasan tapi ia mendapat ide begitu mendengar bunyi-bunyi aneh di rumah-nya.

"Woi…kalian semua! Keluarlah!" teriaknya. Tenma hanya kebingungan dengan aksi sang _seme _awalnya, tapi begitu melihat Shindou, Kirino, Hikaru, dan Hamano turun dari lantai kedua, ia mulai mengerti maksudnya.

"Kariya! Jangan bersembunyi terus!" lanjut Tsurugi. Sosok yang di-sebut pun akhirnya ikutan turun.

"Cih, dasar…padahal tak kusangka akan terbongkar se-cepat ini," ujarnya.

"Sudah kubilang Kariya, jangan mengganggu privasi orang lain," sahut Hikaru.

"Ah, anda juga begitu kan?" balas sang _seme _tak mau kalah.

Dan daripada memusingkan pasangan MasaHika yang lagi debat gaje itu, Tsurugi pun akhirnya memanfaatkan kesempatan ini dengan baik.

"Matsukaze…sebenarnya ini yang tadi aku mau bilang…" gumam-nya pelan seraya mempertemukan bibir-nya pelan dengan bibir sang _shota_. Reaksi sang _uke _pun jelas; terkejut…tapi lama-kelamaan ia mulai…menikmati-nya.

Walaupun singkat, tapi itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Tenma yang kita tahu menderita penyakit telmi itu untuk mengerti maksudnya Tsurugi.

"Tsurugi…aku juga menyukai-mu…" bisik-nya pelan.

Dan sungguh disayangkan karena Shindou dan Kirino hanya sibuk dengan Kariya dan Hikaru yang entah kapan selesai adu mulut-nya.

Sementara Hamano cukup beruntung untuk mengambil foto dengan HP-nya saat _event _'langka' itu terjadi.

"Kariya, sudahlah…turuti saja kata-kata Hikaru. Lagipula dia kan ada benar-nya," tegas kapten.

"Hikaru, mengalah saja. Memang orang seperti Kariya agak susah diladeni," saran Kirino.

Kedua makhluk itu pun langsung tertegun dan menatap satu sama lain. Hanya satu kata yang bisa di-ucapkan di saat-saat kurang mengenakkan seperti ini…

"Maaf…"

* * *

Keesokan hari-nya seusai latihan…nampaklah enam manusia masih keliaran di sekitar lapangan sepak bola…

"Akhirnya terwujudlah juga apa yang diinginkan Hamano," canda Kirino.

"_Senpai_! Jangan begitu dong!" sahut pemilik _keshin _Pegasus yang mulai salah tingkah. "Dia benar, Ranmaru. Mereka kan masih baru jadi belum terbiasa dengan hal semacam ini," lanjut Shindou.

"Kapten! Jangan begitu juga dong ngomong-nya!" Tenma masih saja merasa terusik oleh niat 'usil' senior-nya. Shindou dan Kirino hanya tertawa sementara Tsurugi hanya tersenyum tipis; entah apa yang membuatnya tersenyum.

"_By the way_ Kariya, bolehkah aku pinjam Hikaru sebentar?" tanya Kirino dan sang pemburu pun langsung menjawab.

"Nggak boleh! Hikaru itu punya-ku!" katanya sambil memeluk Hikaru layaknya anak kecil.

Dan bunyi angin sepoi-sepoi pun tidak terdengar lagi…diganti dengan bunyi gelak tawa dari kelima teman yang lain.

"Setidaknya kau tak sendirian lagi…_nee, Soyokaze_?"

.

.

.

-END-

* * *

**A/N: Inti-nya sih KyouTen tapi ada Rantaku dan MasaHika nyelip hehe ^^"**

**Author sebenernya bikin fic ini udah lama…tapi karena males banyak deadline jadi saia selesaikan dulu saja. Terimakasih buat author2 senior yang sudah membantu saia menulis lebih baik ^^ (tapi sepertinya fic ini tetap saja…=3=) Yosh! Akhir kata…review?**


End file.
